Final University
by Rohnin
Summary: Does not use any characters from any Final Fantasy intentionally . A select few are trained to be an army to help take back a planet from rebels. But first they have to train at Final University! RxR. Please Comment! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything associated with it.

Any persons that appear in this story have no relation to any person, either dead or alive. SO DON'T FREAK OUT. IT'S JUST A STORY!

Two teen boys were sitting outside of the local video game store waiting in antcipation for a new game.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that new Final Fantasy!" One said

"I know we've waited forever!" the other said.

The first teen's name was Max. Tall and lanky with curly, overgrown brown hair. He had glasses and usually wore pants with lots of pockets and gaming t-shirts. Nothing special.

The second teen Tom, was big and bulky. Usually wore baggy clothes to make himself look skinnier then he really was.

"I heard that they are doing something special with this game." Max said "Some kinda raffle or something."

"Yeah I read that when I was browsing some forums on the usual site." Tom said.

The two teens continued to discuss the new game when an employee of the store came out.

"You guys here for the release of The Final Fantasy?" he asked

"Oh yeah" they said in unison.

"Well the company that made the game asked us to show this video to anyone who planned on buying that game." he said "Follow me."

They walked into the store and the clerk went behind the desk and popped a video into the DVD player. The over head screen went fuzzy then a video popped onto the screen.

A man was sitting at a desk. A Japanese man to be exact. He was getting along in years and his black slicked back hair had grays scattered here and there. He wore horn-rimmed glasses and had a little black goatie.

"Hello Gamers!" he said "First I would like to thank you for purchasing our game. This is the last in the series so we put all of our effort into this."

At the mention of that being there last game the two gamers almost started weeping.

"And now onto why this video was made. Inside your game box you will find a little blue card. Remove it from the box and hold it in your hand. If it turns red then just throw it away." he said.

"But if your card turns green that is another story. When it turns green an address will appear along with a line to sign your name. Sign the paper and send it to the address on the card." he said and put a smile on his face. "If your card turns green then you have won the chance of a lifetime."

The two turns looked at each other with looks of shock.

"The chance..." Max said.

"....of a life time." Tom finished.

They bought their games and rushed to their respected homes as fast as possible.

Max rushed into his apartment and ran to his computer. He took the game out of the box, but this time he wasn't worried about the game. He emptied the contents onto the floor and scavenged through all the papers for his little blue ticket to destiny. He saw the little blue paper and picked it up.

He sat with overwhelming excitement as he held the card. After a few minutes it started to change color. It turned....green.

Max started jumping around like a crazy maniacal leprechaun on meth.

"It's green It's green!" he screamed over and over again.

While he was prancing around his phone rang. He rushed over and saw the caller I.D read "Tom" He quickly answered the phone.

"Red...." Tom said dejected. That was the saddest Max had ever heard Tom sound.

"Ah man I'm sorry." Max said.

"What color is your's" Tom asked.

"Mine is green." Max said trying not to sound all that excited.

"Well the prize probably isn't all THAT great. It's probably like a tour of their headquarters or something." Tom said trying to hide his disappointment and jealousy.

"Yeah...." Max agreed trying to make his friend feel better.

"Ok well talk to ya later Max I'm going to go play that game now." Tom said and hung up. Max sighed thinking how bad Tom's jealousy could get. Tom might not talk to him for weeks just because Max got lucky. Tom was lame like that.

Max grabbed his little green card and an envelope and sat down at his desk. He wrote the address on the envelope and signed the green card before putting it into the envelope. He licked the envelope and closed it. He went outside and put it into his mail box.

A few days went by and he worked on beating the new game he had purchased. On the fifth day after mailing the card he got a letter in the mail from the company that he had sent the card to. He opened it and his life was forever changed by the contents of the letter.


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1 "Introduction"

_Hello Max Steel, Thank you for buying The Final Fantasy. The card wasn't meant for you to win a prize. It was meant for us to find you. You are one of a select few with the power to help us._

_All of us at this company are from a different planet. We founded this false company in hope of one day finding others like you. We had to make those other games so that many people would eventually but this game. As previously stated we need your help, and the help of many others like you. _

_We come from a planet far away that was been taken over by rebels. They have turned the planet into a hell hole of depravity. We need your help to take back what was once our own. _

_You have been chosen for this task either because you possess the magical force known as Mana or the force of strength known as Will. Either way you are one who can help. _

_We invite you to come to Final University where we will teach you to master your powers. You will become either a great Mage or a fearless Warrior. _

_Signed, _

_Leo Strongwind_

Max read the letter over and over again not believing that any of it was true. This is a lie. He grabbed the envelope to see if anything else was in there and there was a map and another note telling him to follow the map to the designated spot at noon 5 days from now.

Max decided that maybe this wasn't a bluff after all. He went on the forums and saw that others got this letter and were actually posting about it. He knew that it couldn't be fake now. Not with this many people getting the letter.

A few days later he was standing in a building with a backpack full of clothes surrounded by others just like him.

He say some really big muscular guy standing by himself and decided to make conversation.

He walked over to the big guy. He noticed he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very tall and muscular. Not the type that would play any video games at all.

"Hi My name's Max." he said offering his hand for a shake.

"The name's T.J." said the big guy.

"Nice to meetcha." Max said shaking T.J.'s hand.

"Same."

"So you play video games? No offense, but I used to get beat up by guys like you for playing video games it's just weird to see someone like you playing video games. Sorry if I ramble I tend to do that a lot." Max said.

"No problem I get that all the time. I really got into video games when I broke my shoulder during football practice and had nothing better to do. Play on my brother's console and have been addicted ever since." T.J said.

"Ah well that explains it then." Max said with a chuckle.

"Yes. I'm just wondering what the hell is going on really. I get a green card and then a letter about aliens and now I'm here were pretty much nothing is going on. I think we may have gotten played."

_Well think again_

Everyone started looking around for the voice that had just boomed through the place.

_Welcome everyone to the portal to Final University. In an instant you will all be teleported to the campus grounds located on a floating island in the Bermuda Triangle. _

"That would explain all the missing stuff and people. Can't let them get away knowing about a floating island." Max said.

_The portal is activating. Brave new recruits work hard at Final University._

After the voice spoke a whooshing sounds was heard and then everyone was drawn to the center of the building. In an instant they all vanished.

The first thing Max saw after reappearing was the scenery. Lush forests and waterfalls. He turned around and saw the university. Large and pristine white marble. It looked like something out of a Final Fantasy game.

As all the recruits were looking around starry eyed someone walked over to the crowd.

"Welcome to Final University!" the man said. Everyone turned to see who spoke to find it was the man from the video. "We feel humbled that you would chose to help use in our expedition."My name is Leo Strongwind and it is a pleasure to meet each and every one of you." he said before bowing to the crowd. Some in the crowd bowed back while others just looked very confused. He signaled for them to follow and they did.

"Here at this University you can become what ever you chose. A Dragoon, a Dark Knight, a Black mage, anything!." he began. The crowd looked around in amazement. "We released those Final Fantasy games to give you all a taste of what it was like to be a hero. Now we give you a feast."

They continued walking and they enter the University building.

"This is where the classes take place. From Swordsmen ship to Airship Repairs and Maintenance we have everything. We need all of you talented young ones to make our dream of taking our planet back a reality."

They walked into a massive hall with booths set up all over the place with letters above them. There was a booth for every letter.

"This is normally the cafeteria, but right now we are using it for registration. Proceed to the booth with the letter of your last name and we can get you classes so you can learn a profession and help us reclaim Avaritia." he said and walked into the crowd meeting and greeting random students.

Max made his way over to the S booth and sat down. He introduced himself and waited for the process to begin. The lady working the booth handed him a piece of paper and told him that it would determine if he were to be a mage class or a warrior class. He grabbed the paper and flamers soared out of it. The flames began dancing around the room until they met at the top and erupted.

"I have never seen that before." the lady said.

"Was that good?" Max asked.

"You may just be the best mage we ever see." she said. "Now we have to decide which mage you want to be."

"Black Mage." Max said. In ever Final Fantasy he ever played he always loved the black mage. Dealing all that damage with those mighty spells. Now it was his turn.


End file.
